Costume Quest 2
Costume Quest 2 is an adventure game developed by Double Fine. Plot Everett, Lucy, and the twin heroes, Wren and Reynold, are traveling a series of portals on their way home. They successfully return home to Auburn Pines right as the neighborhood is getting ready for Halloween, having experienced time dilation while traveling. Everett and Lucy go on their way while Wren and Reynold check in with their parents briefly. As they head over, they encounter a dentist named Dr. Orel White who is waiting impatiently for someone to meet him near their house. Bitterly pushing the children aside. Dr. White goes to his appointment; Dr. White berates the person, a time wizard, for their tardiness. The quiet time wizard, however, pulls out a clock piece to activate a clock face portal on the ground. Both the dentist and time wizard jumped right into the portal to the twins' amazement. Dr. White suddenly jumps right back out, holding a small plush Grubbin doll; simultaneously, Grubbins began popping up in thin air all across the neighborhood. Just as Wren and Reynold can act, their Halloween costumes and candy bags disappear. Soon enough, a familiar-looking male adult calls out to the twins to follow him through a similar time portal. Wren, Reynold, and the familiar adult all land into a living room of a house. The twins get greeted by another familiar female adult who reveals that they are Everett and Lucy in the future and married. They quickly tell the twins to go grab some costumes from the outdoor shed. Upon donning the costumes, a flying drone detects them as 'costume violators'. The drone, however, is quickly taken out by a rogue crestwailer named Corvus. After receiving skills from Corvus, the kids go back into the house, where Lucy has the time portal reopened while Everett barricades the front door from guards outside. Lucy and Everett quickly explain that Dr. White used the grubbin doll he stolen in the far past to release the Repugians to their world. Since then, he took over the town and banned everything Halloween forever. Wren and Reynold need to travel back through time and stop Dr. White from stealing the doll, the talisman, in the first place. Landing in Auburn Pines twenty years in the past, the twins meet Monty, a young 'redneck' boy, and gator farmer. He helps them out in finding the witches while dealing with mysterious minions called 'Kronys', the shards of the time wizard, Kronoculus, who are also looking for the talisman. The group also comes across a skeleton boy named Lil' Bones who bargains with them to get them a boat ride to the witches if they collect candy from all the houses. Just after they collect the candy, a boy wearing braces snatches the bag from them. The group chases him back to his home and learns that the boy is Orel White in his youth. He apologizes for stealing the candy, explaining that he never had candy nor gone trick-or-treating before since his mother forbade it. Just then, Mrs. White grabs the candy bag and throws it at the twins, lividly telling her son to get his teeth brushed again and threatens the group if they try to "spread the evils of Halloween" to her son ever again. After getting the candy to Lil Bones with some other difficulties, the kids get their ride to the witches at their campgrounds. They meet the children, Dorian and Dorsilla, and their parents. The twins try in vain to warn them about Dr. White and Kronoculus coming to steal their talisman, only for Dr. White and Kronoculus to show up, snatch the doll, and remove a pin from the doll that releases a Grubbin. The twins confront Dr. White but Kronoculus intervenes. The twins and Monty defeat Kronoculus and retrieve the wizard's time-travel clock but Dr. White escapes back to the present with the doll. The parents are surprised about Kronoculus being set free from his time-proof cage, something that young Orel happens to eavesdrop from them. The twins then return to the time portal but find it missing because they got the time clock now before adult Everett could get it originally, thus canceling out the events of him having come to get them originally. While they can't fix the clock, they get the idea of burying the clock and telling Monty to remember to tell Everett 20 years from then about the clock, so he could get the portal to reopen in the future. Reuniting with future Lucy and Everett, Wren and Reynold report about failing to stop Dr. White in the past. The Dr. White from the future era then storms into their house and orders Lucy to hand over the time clock, but Lucy destroys it instead to keep it out of his hands. Dr. White then has Lucy and Everett arrested and Wren and Reynold sent off to Tooth Academy. At the academy, Wren and Reynold learn what was being taught to kids about Halloween and try in vain to tell the truth about it. They get sent to detention where they meet Halley, Lucy and Everett's daughter. Together, the kids get their costumes back and go rescue Lucy and Everett. After fighting the principal, Bo Jinn, they escape into the sewers to an underground shelter where people can trick or treat as they like. After returning to the past, the group recruits a young Orel and they head back to the future. Orel uses his eye to get into a secret room where Dr. White is pretending to trick-or-treat. The group finds the talisman, but White spots them and the final battle commences. Ultimately, White is defeated and bemoans his loss on Orel, to which Orel only pities White for his miserly state and throws his headgear to the ground. Wren and Reynold then bring Orel back to his own time before returning to their time. When they come out, the twins see their parents celebrating Halloween with the reformed Repugians and a now-benevolent Orel White, due to the changes made in the past. Gameplay The game functions as an adventure platform with RPG features such as monster battle combats, level building, and puzzle/item quests. Party Group Your party can have up to 3 characters in single player game control as you play through the game. The story plot is mostly linear with the option of fulfilling side quests that helps you advance. In Costume Quest (game) 1 where you had to choose between Wren and Reynold as your main character to play with while the other is made NPC, you can now keep both siblings as playable characters but still having to choose a main character between them. Depending on certain areas (and time eras), only some characters are available to help Wren and Reynolds in battle and field. Battle Mechanics Battles can result from treat-or-treating at houses and from making contact with enemies in certain field areas throughout the games. In all battles, your characters need various costumes to participate and they all come with varied built-in abilities. While in battle, you face off enemies with individual turn-based actions. The Stamps add-ons from Costume Quest (game) 1 are removed from this game but are replaced with use of the Creepy Treat Cards while in battle, giving players new choices of healing, defensive and offensive actions. In addition to use of regular, special attacks and creepy treat cards, you can not only Costumes Much like Costume Quest, you'll find varied types of Halloween costumes throughout the game. These costumes are usually acquired by finding pattern sheets, then finding their 3 pieces to each pattern to assemble and use the costume on one of your characters. There are new and returning costumes in this game, up to about 16 costumes to acquire. Like before, the costumes have their particular set of attacks in battle and abilities to overcome obstacles in field areas. You can only change costumes while in field areas. You can purchase upgrade versions of the costumes from the salesman, Shady in each era. *'Superhero': The Superhero costume is a default costume that you acquired from Lucy and Everett's shed in the future era. Your chosen twin sibling will get this costume first. Depending on the gender of which character is equipped with the costume, there is a male and female version. Its upgraded version is the Solar Superhero. *'Candy Corn': The Candy Corn costume is a default costume that you acquired from Lucy and Everett's shed in the future era. This costume would go to the other twin sibling that wasn't picked in the intro. This costume is mostly for defense and to allure enemies' attacks. You are automatically stuck in battle doing nothing but take reduced damage. Its upgraded version is the Chocolate Candy Corn. *'Clown': The Clown costume is acquired in the past era when you meet Monty, He has the pattern sheet and you need to gather a rainbow wig, a red nose, and a squeaky horn to assemble the costume. Its upgraded version is the Rainbow Clown. Gallery Costume_quest_2_opening.jpg City art.jpg Costume Quest 2 Wallpaper.jpg Dental compound art.jpg Wizard.jpg Mummy.jpg Bee Puppycat Cameo.jpg|A certain pair of characters Costume_Quest_2_Invasion_of_the_Candy_Snatchers.jpg|Book sale Trivia *Two of the cardboard cutouts are the characters Bee and Puppycat from the Frederator Studios show of the same name. Category:Games Category:Costume Quest (game)